


Shanghai Noon

by Butparalysis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: Anachronism Stew, Comic, Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Shanghai Noon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butparalysis/pseuds/Butparalysis
Summary: A Japanese man travels to the wild west to rescue his brother from his various vices.Most unfortunately, his transport service rapidly grinds to a halt owing to train robbers.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 15





	Shanghai Noon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: contains 0% Shanghai


End file.
